


Mais um dia no céu

by clotpolemerlin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, first fic ever
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/clotpolemerlin
Summary: Hermione aguarda a chegada de Ron depois de uma missão mais longa que o normal.* Fanfic originalmente postada no site Potterish em Fevereiro/2011*** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	Mais um dia no céu

**Author's Note:**

> * As personagens e o universo não me pertencem, todos nós sabemos e reverenciamos quem os criou! *
> 
> Para Di e Lilly, que fizeram despertar em mim tantos sentimentos,   
> que eu não consegui refletir nas caixas de comments...   
> Recebam o meu amor,   
> em forma de texto.
> 
> É impressionante como as personagens de JK atingem as pessoas no fandom, mas devo dizer que é muito mais impressionante, real e prazeroso a forma como as pessoas do fandom atingem umas às outras com a sua criação. Essa fic foi escrita abertamente inspirada no trabalho de Disomers e Lillywmw, e trabalhos de ambas estarão implícitos e explícitos ao longo do texto. Porém o meu amor pela realização delas no fandom e fora dele, sempre esteve claro como água cristalina. 
> 
> A capa se chama Heaven, desenhada por Lilly, foi o estopim para a criação da fic, e pode ser visualizada neste link: http://lillywmw.livejournal.com/86854.html 
> 
> Meus mais devotados agradecimentos à Pipoca e Tia Carolis, que tornaram a loucura possível.

**As personagens e o universo não me pertencem,**

**todos nós sabemos e reverenciamos**

**quem os criou!**

_Para Di e Lilly, que fizeram despertar em mim tantos sentimentos,_

_que eu não consegui refletir nas caixas de comments..._

_Recebam o meu amor,_

_em forma de texto._

**Mais um dia no céu**

Ela já não sabia mais o que fazer para controlar a própria tensão... Andava de um lado para o outro e em seguida sentava, as mãos torcidas no colo.

Levantou, foi até a janela e correu os olhos por toda a extensão do jardim, repetindo o mesmo movimento que fizera nas últimas duas horas, para obter o mesmo resultado. Nenhum. Nada. Fora o farfalhar das folhas postas em movimento constante pelo vento, não havia nada lá, Hermione passou as mãos nos cabelos longamente, um gesto tão cansado quanto ela.

Já fazia 3 horas que estava aguardando, 3 horas e sua ansiedade atingia o topo.

Observou que nem os gnomos estavam no jardim, talvez eles soubessem que Ron chegaria hoje, e se enfiaram em suas tocas como medida de proteção. Hermione torceu o nariz, pensando em como era cruel a desgnomização, e automaticamente a voz entediada de Ron surgiu em sua mente _“São só gnomos Hermione, por Merlim!”_.

Ron...

Ele disse que já estava no QG, então qual seria o motivo dessa demora? Não poderia simplesmente mandar outro patrono? Apenas para tranquilizá-la? Não. Óbvio que não. Ele queria deixá-la maluca, queria enlouquecê-la e estava conseguindo.

Explodiria de preocupação e saudade, seu autocontrole já estava esgotado quando a missão a qual Ron foi incumbido ultrapassou o 10º dia.

Se não fosse seu trabalho no Departamento de Execuções das Leis Mágicas, local em que Hermione passava toda a manhã, ou sua tarde recheada de afazeres com as crianças, ela já teria enlouquecido com certeza.

Já estava sendo temida pelos aurores, pois toda vez que chegava ao trabalho, antes de se dirigir à própria sala passava no Quartel General dos Aurores, no mesmo nível, e interpelava um e outro querendo alguma notícia sobre a missão que Ron liderava.

Preenchia as noites pesquisando sobre a Romênia, que agora era o novo ponto de abrigo de bruxos das trevas, se aproveitando da fama engraçada sobre Conde Drácula, que levava bruxos em divertidos passeios por castelos na Transilvânia, a nova ordem de aspirantes a comensais estava mantendo encontros no país, Hermione sentia um frio desagradável na barriga só de imaginar Ron em algum lugar ermo de Murgeni ou Hânzesti... Ou Merlim sabe onde.

Desviou o olhar da janela, averiguando o outro lado da sala, no tapete colorido Rosa brincava com Bichento, alisando e bagunçando o pêlo alaranjado, para em seguida esmagá-lo contra o peito. O gato parecia não se incomodar, estava com um olhar fixo em Hugo, que entre muitas peças de xadrez, montava o esboço de uma jogada, sob a atenção absoluta de Bichento as peças do jogo, outrora bárbaro, mais pareciam peças trouxas, isso se não fosse um olhar furtivamente desdenhoso que alguma delas lançava em direção ao gato.

Hermione sorriu... Seu coração dando um intervalo na preocupação para se encher de ternura pelos filhos e por Bichento, seu gato adorado.

Desviou os olhos e mirou intrigada o alto da parede, no relógio que ganhara da sogra, o ponteiro com o nome de Ron estabilizado em “trabalho” havia dois dias, mas o terrier só aparecera hoje mais cedo. E até agora nenhum sinal.

Então percebeu um brilho esverdeado na lareira, e a cabeça de Gina flutuava ali, com um sorriso imenso, os cabelos lisos e flamejantes caídos ombro abaixo.

— Olá! Ainda apreensiva? Por favor, Hermione, você sabe tanto quanto eu o quanto demora o preenchimento de relatórios. — Disse a ruiva num tom entre entediado e divertido.

— Eu sei... Mas... Bom, ele entrará por aquela porta, a qualquer momento. — Hermione afirmou esperançosa, mirando a porta de soslaio.

— Oh, sim, isso se você não o atropelar no meio do jardim no momento em que ele atravessar o portão! — Gina não poderia deixar de implicar um pouco.

Rosa ao ouvir isso deu uma risadinha.

— O quê? Eu... Francamente! É óbvio que eu não vou “atropelá-lo” Ginevra!

— Certo! Eu sei que você não costuma fazer isso... E de qualquer maneira, não há uma guerra acontecendo aqui, não é?

— Gina, por favor...

— Só queria dizer, que mamãe os quer na Toca amanhã para um almoço. Está com saudades do Roniquinho dela. Isso se pela manhã ele puder se erguer da cama e caminhar...

— GINA!

— Amanhã, Mione.

Dizendo isso a ruiva desapareceu deixando uma Hermione completamente embaraçada, sentada no sofá mirando algum lugar da parede, querendo evitar pensamentos sobre a noite.

Escorregou, sentou-se no chão entre as crianças, e tentou ler um livro novo.

— Papai vai demorar? — Os olhos azuis e interrogativos de Rosa a fitavam intensamente. Tão límpidos e familiares.

-Não muito, eu espero. — Dizendo isso acolheu a menina, num abraço que confortava mutuamente.

-Sinto a falta dele. — A voz infantil e verdadeiramente preocupada fez Hermione sentir uma pirueta no peito. A saudade que os filhos sentiam dele só a deixava ainda mais apreensiva.

-Oh, eu também, querida... Todos nós sentimos. — Falou olhando para Hugo que brincava distraído agora com blocos coloridos, as peças de xadrez o miravam com ar de tédio.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Há quilômetros dali outro par de olhos também admirava absorto a janela.

Ron estava atolado em relatórios, preencher papelada era um trabalho cansativo e não era o forte dele, pensou que preferia mil vezes enfrentar um exército de aranhas... Bem, talvez não.

O problema é que não conseguia se concentrar nos relatórios, pois o pensamento estava longe dali.

Ele pensava nas crianças, que provavelmente estavam ainda mais espertas. Será que Rosa havia montado o último quebra cabeça? E Hugo teria aprendido alguma palavra nova? E será que aquele gato estúpido estava cumprindo as ordens que Ron dera para que ficasse de olho nas peças de xadrez? Tudo bem que as peças foram enfeitiçadas com toda a segurança por ele pessoalmente, mas aquele gato burro tinha que prestar para alguma coisa e não só para se abancar no colo de Hermione toda vez que a via livre. Será que aquele bicho idiota queria viver às suas custas e usufruindo do colo da SUA esposa sem fazer algo de útil? Se não fosse por Hermione ele não aturaria mais aquele gato e seu ar soberbo pela casa.

E então o pensamento de Ron se diluiu como se fosse jogado em uma penseira. Imediatamente o rosto de Hermione dominou sua mente, sorriso estampado, os olhos castanhos brilhantes e bochechas levemente coradas, o rosto emoldurado pelos cachos... Ron cerrou os olhos e se deixou dominar por essa visão.

Foi quando ouviu um risinho debochado que não vinha da Hermione imaginária.

— Inferno sangrento! O que é? — Ron não estava a fim de conversa hoje, tudo o que ele precisava era ir para casa.

— Nada! Só... Pensando no que? — O rosto de Harry tomou forma atrás da mesa de Ron, um ar zombeteiro, sempre provocando o melhor amigo.

— Não enche Harry. Tenho que terminar esses relatórios pra dar no pé daqui, e você tá me desconcentrando!

— Ah... É claro, atrapalhei seus sonhos com... os relatórios. — Disse rindo descaradamente do constrangimento do ruivo.

-Vai à merda Harry. O que você quer? — Ron desembaraçou as longas pernas debaixo da mesa e se pôs de pé, com as pontas das orelhas rosadas, e um olhar quase assassino.

— Joseph falou que nos últimos cinco dias você esteve mais rigoroso que o normal. Aliás, ele só reclama, repetindo sem parar _“Capitão Weasley agia como se fossemos dar de cara com o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem”._ — Harry odiava que ainda houvesse pessoas temendo pronunciar o nome de Tom Riddle, e odiava ainda mais que essas pessoas fossem os aurores.

_—_ Eu já falei para ele que se quiser ser um auror decente, terá de pensar em algo pior do que o cara de cobra. Esse filhinho da mamãe, só faltou chorar quando percebeu que teríamos que comer cogumelos naquela caverna no meio de Murgeni. Eu também quis chorar, na verdade, mas pensei fortemente no pudim de rins que Hermione faz.

— Que bom para você não ter pensado nos cogumelos da Hermione. — Harry ria lembrando o tempo em que Ron e Hermione brigavam por qualquer motivo, ainda brigavam, é verdade, mas era muito diferente agora.

— Que bom eu não ter pensado em outras coisas da Hermione — Ron respondeu sussurrando, o pensamento formando sons e deixando as orelhas dele vermelha como pedaços de carne viva.

— O que? — Harry não ouviu e também não compreendeu a timidez repentina do amigo, aquela missão tinha sido muito longa, o esgotamento aparente no rosto cansado de Ron não deixava dúvidas.

— Nada Harry, me deixa terminar isso aqui. Você sabe o inferno que é lembrar todos os feitiços que aqueles crápulas usaram, sem falar nos nomes romenos esquisitíssimos.

— Certo, só espero que melhore esse humor...

— Eu não estou de mau humor!

— Oh, claro que não, deve ser o medalhão. É a sua vez hoje?

— Nem me lembre daquele medalhão desgraçado.

— Hum... Certo. Tem mais uma coisa...

— Fala de uma vez e caí fora daqui!

— Ei, calma tá legal? Gina pediu para avisar que haverá um almoço na Toca amanhã. E você, Hermione e as crianças deverão comparecer. Isso se vocês acordarem amanhã... é claro.

— Harry, não enche! Por acaso não há uma guerra acontecendo aqui, ou há? Estaremos no bendito almoço, se você der o fora e parar de me distrair, quero terminar logo essas porcarias de relatórios, ok?

— Tudo bem! Continue sonhan... digo, terminando os relatórios. E parabéns pela missão, Capitão Weasley!

E essa agora! Ele não podia nem sonhar ou preencher os formulários em paz! Durante todas as noites que esteve em acampamentos e abrigos improvisados tinha que ser o mais discreto possível para poder num átimo de privacidade, pensar em Hermione. Hermione e seus cabelos cheios e perfumados, sua boca avermelhada, sua pele alva e sedosa, sua barriga lisa, suas coxas torneadas, seus seios pequenos e perfeitos, sua bunda arredondada e seu calor íntimo fulgurante.

Neste momento Ron olhou diretamente para o jeans, onde uma protuberância bastante constrangedora se estabelecia. Se amaldiçoando por não conseguir se concentrar, ele levantou, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, e pensou que mais um minuto longe dela ia enlouquecer. O desejo contido deixava seu humor muito pior do que quando carregava aquele maldito medalhão. Não via a hora de beijar Hermione até perder a razão...

NÃO! Isso não poderia ser assim, de forma grosseira. Ele estava com saudades, provavelmente ela também estaria, então ele teria de ser paciente... Até por que Ron descobrira alguns segredos sobre ela. Um pouco de calma, poderia abrir muitas portas, poderia render uma noite muito longa, e era exatamente isso que ele precisava. Pensou se achando brilhantemente estratégico, depois de uma missão muito bem efetuada, ele só precisava de um pouco mais de estratégia.

Aspirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões com um ar encorajador, e mergulhou nos relatórios, tentando empurrar os planos da noite para o fundo do cérebro.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Hermione tentou ocupar seu tempo organizando o jantar, era uma forma de canalizar a energia. Se fosse honesta não haveria meio de canalizar a energia ou a tensão completamente sexual que sentia. Quinze dias sem ter Ron era uma tragédia absoluta, e ela sentia isso como uma dor física, por mais que tentasse distrair a mente com tantas atividades, o corpo era negligenciado e as últimas cinco noites foram as mais difíceis.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Ron assinou o último formulário, havia acabado e ele não podia acreditar. Com um floreio de varinha lacrou os documentos e enfeitiçou-os para que chegassem ao destino, pensando que talvez ainda fosse se incomodar com o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, por causa das leis diferentes que regiam a Romênia. Ron pensou que lá eram um pouco complacentes demais com os bruxos das trevas. Mas isso ficava pra depois. Ron enfim iria para casa.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Hermione ergueu a cabeça impulsionada por um som claro de craque ao longe, se precipitou para a janela e nem pôde acreditar quando viu a figura alta e ruiva surgir com um lento rodopio, no alto do morro ali próximo.

O coração dela automaticamente se preencheu de alegria, tomou Hugo nos braços e segurando a mão de Rosa se dirigiu até o jardim.

Ele aparatou no limite dos feitiços que zelavam pela segurança da família, sendo ele o Capitão do Quartel de Aurores e Hermione trabalhando diretamente com leis, eram necessários feitiços mais fortes.

Ron estava tão apressado para chegar em casa que não havia meio de se estrunchar, afinal, naquele momento determinação, deliberação e destinação faziam parte da sua alma dominando cada molécula do seu corpo, e nem o característico puxão no umbigo fez com que ele sentisse algum mal estar.

Em poucos instantes as longas pernas de Ron alcançaram o portão do jardim, olhou sua casa por alguns instantes, uma sensação de euforia formava um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

Decidido atravessou o jardim no momento em que Hermione colocava Hugo no chão, Rosa deu a mão para o irmão e ambos correram para os braços do pai.

Ron os abraçou e elevou cada um ao ar, colocando-os no chão, jogando a mochila de lado ele ficou de pé e a viu...

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Hermione se precipitou para os braços de Ron como se ele tivesse usado um feitiço convocatório, ela atirou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, grudando os lábios. Ron embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos macios dela e com a mão direita apertou quase toda a lateral da cintura, pressionando Hermione contra si, um beijo intenso que tremeu a terra e explodiu a magia no ar, agora perfumado pelas flores que alegravam a cena, as crianças grudaram nas pernas do pai, participando à sua maneira do momento, captando todo o amor e carinho que os pais espalhavam, com a certeza de que eram parte disso.

Quando se abraçaram perceberam o quanto precisavam daquilo. Segurança, proteção e a sensação de serem amados, um pelo outro.

Ao se separarem um pouco vermelhos e muito ofegantes, puderam se analisar rapidamente, ambos com a expressão cansada, a falta que um fizera ao outro. unida com todo trabalho que vinham tendo em suas carreiras formava uma sombra de exaustão que o brilho de cada sorriso estava apagando aos poucos.

Ron não pode deixar de perceber a roupa tão confortável e impressionante que Hermione vestia, definitivamente ela ficava bem de amarelo, e o short jeans só realçou uma das partes mais lindas do corpo dela, ao mesmo tempo, Hermione estava olhando meio desnorteada pra o marido, Ron sempre vinha para casa vestido com o uniforme auror, e ela agradecia intimamente por isso, pois o negro ressaltava os cabelos e os olhos dele, isso para não citar a forma absurdamente sexy que a roupa colava no corpo... Ambos empurraram os pensamentos para um local na mente, onde ficariam por hora.

Respiraram fundo, Ron pegou as duas crianças no colo e beijou mais uma vez seus rostinhos ansiosos, ele e Hermione trocaram um longo olhar onde muitas conversas silenciosas pairando no ar.

Rosa segurou a mão de Hermione e Hugo se acomodou no colo de Ron, e os quatro rumaram para dentro de casa.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Conversavam enquanto Ron devorava prato atrás de prato numa fome avassaladora que lhe era tão peculiar, Hermione o observava feliz, e estendia o olhar às crianças que incrivelmente herdaram o apetite dos Weasleys, Rosa já repetia a sobremesa e Hugo fazia uma grande farra com o pudim de chocolate.

Brincando, Ron levou as crianças para o andar de cima, ele ajudou-os a se arrumarem para dormir, enquanto Hermione com breves floreios da varinha organizava a cozinha.

— Ora, ninguém vai dormir nesta casa? — Hermione questionou resoluta ao ver Ron descendo as escadas com Hugo no colo e Rosa na frente, aos pulos.

— Papai vai brincar com a gente mais um pouquinho, mamãe... — Rosa fazia um beicinho que a mãe compreendeu imediatamente, a saudade da menina não seria sanada tão logo...

— Certo, só mais um pouco. E nada de comerem doces, pois já escovaram os dentes.

Ron e Rosa trocaram um olhar divertido, e Hugo desceu do colo do pai e correu até as peças de xadrez, colocou-as aos pés do pai, num pedido de bebê para brincarem. Automaticamente o tabuleiro estava completo e entre risadas e resmungos eles se divertiram por algum tempo.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Após tantos dias longe, obviamente as crianças se apropriaram dele, então Hermione o deixou com Rosa, acomodou Hugo em seus braços, e voltou-se para Ron:

— Vou tomar um banho, espero você lá em cima. — Falou num tom de sutil, e ao mesmo tempo poderosa proposta.

Por um momento ele ficou abalado, mas recuperou-se rapidamente, e reagiu com um sussurro.

— Use a camisola de rendas branca — pontuou com expectativa, sorrindo de lado, baixou o rosto para um beijo calmo nos lábios dela, e fez um carinho de leve nos cabelos cobres de Hugo que dormia placidamente acalentado no colo da mãe.

Hermione subiu as escadas, em direção ao quarto do filho mais novo, colocou-o suavemente na cama, com um longo floreio da varinha o cobriu, fortaleceu os feitiços de proteção no quarto, colocou ao lado de Hugo seu ursinho mais amado, para que fizesse companhia agora pelos caminhos de sonhos, recheados de aventuras infantis. Sorrindo ternamente para o bebê e dando-se por satisfeita, girou nos calcanhares, alcançou a porta e antes de fechar, ergueu a varinha desligando a luz.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

No andar de baixo, Ron tentava convencer uma elétrica Rosa de que era hora das crianças dormirem, ela por sua vez já havia contado sobre mil peripécias que aprontara com os primos na Toca, enquanto falava reproduzia o tom de voz mandão que os intimidava, Ron a observava, os cabelos tão familiarmente flamejantes e cheios, ele não se conteve...

— Por que está sorrindo papai? — Rosa o observava intrigada.

— Desculpe?

— Você está sorrindo com cara de bobo. Eu não estou contando uma piada, papai! Você estava me ouvindo?

— Oh querida, sim eu estava ouvindo você, mas estava pensando que essa sabidinha deve descansar. Seu irmão já está na cama, e amanhã poderemos conversar muito mais... E veja! Você está bocejando! — Ele percebeu vitorioso que ela se rendia ao cansaço.

— Sim papai... você me leva pra cama? Pode ler um pouco de Hogwarts, uma história? Mamãe tem lido todas as noites...

— Sua mãe...? Ah, tudo bem, vamos lá, minha pequena devoradora de livros!

Pegou a pequena no colo, em poucas passadas já estava no quarto dela, a casa não era grande, mas suficientemente confortável, os quartos das crianças de um lado do corredor, e o deles no final, numa proximidade e distância seguras, de modo que os filhos não se sentissem sozinhos, mas também para que não fossem mimados com a presença constante dos pais.

Ron ajudou-a a deitar, com uma linda bonequinha que ganhara da avó materna, e começou a leitura... Em poucos parágrafos Rosa já dormia um sono solto.

Então Ron levitou o livro até a estante, conjurou os feitiços de proteção, e agitando ligeiramente a varinha a cobriu, escureceu o quarto e fechou a porta.

No corredor avistou a porta do próprio quarto, e sorriu abertamente agora, pensando que enfim, estaria com Hermione.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

No quarto, Hermione já havia se banhado muito calmamente, ela precisava desse tempo para si, agora que não sofria com a espera e apreensão que as missões de Ron a impunham, ela necessitava, com aquele banho, lavar toda a angústia que vivera nos últimos dias.

Ela queria estar leve, e poder flutuar logo mais nos braços do marido... Esse pensamento fez com que as bochechas ardessem e o coração disparasse num misto de saudade e agonia, antecipação e contenção.

Faltava pouco agora.

E então ela ouviu a porta fechando, num clique mágico como era costume de Ron, para que tivessem privacidade e algum isolamento. Sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido, sentada em frente ao espelho, viu quando ele surgiu na porta, se aproximou e colocou a varinha cruzada junto à dela.

— Oi — Ele disse com a sobrancelha erguida — Eu vou... nossa!— Ron percebeu que ela estava vestindo exatamente a camisola que ele pedira — Você está linda, Mione!

Ela sorriu sem jeito, o olhando com tanta expectativa que ele sentiu.

— Er... Vou tomar um banho, não demoro! — Ele disse e se apressou para o banheiro.

Ela ficou observando ele entrar no banho, pegou um livro e pôs-se a olhar as letras que dançavam nas páginas, teimosas em não deixar que ela se concentrasse. Pois seu pensamento o acompanhara, banheiro adentro, imaginando tudo o que já fizeram debaixo d’água, graças à eficácia de feitiços bem executados como Alorromora... Se deixou tomar pela lembrança de cada detalhe do corpo que se enfiava debaixo do jato de água naquele instante. O desejo já tomando o controle dos seus pensamentos.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Ron se banhou rapidamente, já havia tomado banho no QG, mas depois de tanta conversa com as crianças, o ideal para relaxar era uma boa ducha.

E pensou em Hermione. Ela o aguardava, sentada na cama, provavelmente lendo ferozmente um livro, na passada de olhos vira algumas lombadas novas na minibiblioteca no canto do quarto. Essa era a sua Hermione. Sorriu feliz por estar com ela finalmente, poder sentir a pele dela, o cheiro, ter o corpo dela esmagado junto ao seu... Sentiu o calor atravessar seu corpo.

Olhou para baixo percebendo que o desejo se manifestava fisicamente agora, e definiu que era hora de parar de imaginar e partir pra ação. Secou-se rapidamente e vestiu a boxer preta que era a favorita dela. Embora soubesse que por pouco tempo.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Hermione olhava a cada 2 segundos para a porta do banheiro, a imaginação fazendo o coração bater cada vez mais forte. E de repente ela o viu.

Os cabelos úmidos colados na testa, o peito amplo cravejado de sardas, ombros largos, a pele alva num contraste magnífico com a boxer preta que realçava as coxas firmes. Com um sorriso arrebatador Ron a encarava, e ela retribuía o olhar, presos num universo alternativo de emoção e saudade, eles se estudavam à distância.

— Como foram todas essas noites? Ele perguntou, eliminando a distância, a voz um pouco rouca pelo desejo que ameaçava o dominar em questão de minutos.

— Vazias — ela respondeu sem pensar, se jogando nos braços dele e o abraçando fortemente.

— Pra mim também — Abraçou-a enfiando o rosto nos cabelos dela e se deixando tomar pelo cheiro que emanava dali.

Ele abriu um espaço suficiente pra que pudesse vislumbrar o rosto dela. Deitou-a na cama e encarou os lábios avermelhados, as bochechas coradas, o contraste perfeito dos caracóis castanhos espalhados no travesseiro azul celeste, por um instante sentiu doer a falta que ela lhe fez, e então a beijou.

Quando Hermione sentiu a aproximação dele, seu coração já estourava no peito de tanto bater, as noites mal dormidas, o medo e angústia se dissipando em expectativa enquanto fitava os lábios carnudos de Ron, fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro menta dele penetrar seu cérebro e eliminar os últimos pensamentos sensatos no instante em que sentiu a boca quente dele pressionada na sua.

As línguas se chocavam experimentando cada recanto da boca um do outro, sorvendo prazerosamente o sabor que estiveram privados por tanto tempo, e agora traçavam um caminho próprio, um caminho veemente e sem volta.

— Eu não quis demorar tanto... — Ele disse num tom de súplica, a culpa dando as caras.

-Oh, Ron, eu sei disso. Você é um Auror e eu tenho muito orgulho. — Ela sorriu tentando tranquilizá-lo.

— Por Merlim, como eu pude sobreviver sem sentir o seu cheiro?

Se afastaram sensivelmente, pra poderem olhar nos olhos, mais uma vez tendo conversas silenciosas.

Hermione sentia o poder do olhar cobalto a arrastando como uma onda de sentimentos inexplicáveis, que agora também desfilavam na íris de Ron.

Ele se perdeu por alguns infinitos momentos no calor que os olhos castanhos lhe transmitiam, e imaginou que lhe lembrava um vulcão prestes a entrar em atividade.

Tocou a bochecha quente do rosto dela, e desceu o dedo delicadamente pelo ombro, deslizou a alça da camisola que ele tanto adorava, e beijou cada sarda que havia ali, subiu os beijos do ombro até o pescoço, a mão esquerda a amparando nas costas, enquanto a mão direita explorava o colo macio e perfumado.

Hermione sentiu a toque suave dos dedos calejados pela varinha, e estremeceu rapidamente quando foi pressionada um pouco mais forte na cintura, no momento em que ele mudou a mão esquerda de lugar. Ela alcançou a nuca dele e firmou ali os dedos enquanto jogava a cabeça pra trás no exato instante que ele passou o polegar calejado pelo mamilo sensível.

Quando ela impôs o peito para frente, Ron oportunamente acariciou-a e desceu os lábios de encontro ao seio desamparado, tentando manter o controle deitou-a na cama, pois não suportaria abandonar sua atual atividade de tocá-la, precisava obter mais, e a posição atual não o ajudaria.

Beijou o colo e passou a língua lentamente por toda extensão da auréola, se dedicando mais tempo no mamilo túrgido que apontava faminto em sua direção, e o mordeu pressionando brandamente, soltando em seguida e assoprando com seu hálito quente, promovendo um arrepio incendiário nela.

Hermione se contorcia embaixo dele, sentindo que a alma iria irromper em fogo com a tortura abrasadora que sofria. Ela sentiu as mãos dele descendo pela sua barriga por cima da camisola, e prendeu a respiração por puro instinto, Ron puxou a barra da roupa pra cima e beijou o umbigo dela adorando senti-la tremer.

— Assim não. — Hermione o encarava, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Aconteceu mais rápido que ele esperava, num instante ele olhava Hermione emoldurada pelo lençol azul, e agora, o que ele via era ela sentada sobre sua barriga, os cabelos revoltos, contornada pelo teto, num jogo rápido de pernas ela o deitara na cama, e agora iria tomar o controle. Estremeceu rapidamente ao lembrar o que ela era capaz de fazer naquela posição.

-Você que manda!

Hermione usou de toda agilidade, afinal, depois de todas as noites solitárias que ela viveu, paciência não seria o seu forte, sofreu ardendo na cama, noite após noite, sem tê-lo ao lado para aplacar o desejo.

Notou como ele era lindo, os cabelos no travesseiro parecendo um pôr do sol no mar...

E então ela espalhou beijos pelo peito dele, sugou o pescoço e mordeu calorosamente o lóbulo da orelha, que agora atingia um tom de vermelho vivo, frente ao fogo que o consumia, quando ela o beijou na boca impetuosamente, sentiu a ereção dele pulsar contra sua calcinha.

Ron segurou firmemente nos cabelos encaracolados, enquanto ela descia por um caminho de beijos quentes espalhados pelo abdômen branco sarapintado, ele sentia que ela se aproximava do ponto central de onde fluía toda a paixão que ele já não podia e não queria mais esconder, quando ela chegou à virilha beijou ardentemente as coxas dele como método de tortura aberto, arrastou a cueca dele pelas pernas e encarou a homenagem ereta e incólume que o ruivo lhe prestava, o membro pálido e rosado, tão duro e lindo quanto um diamante bruto, e não podendo mais se conter, aprisionou-o em sua boca.

— Oh... Porra Hermione...

Agora Ron não poderia falar ou pensar nada sensato, não enquanto ela arrastava a língua pra cima e pra baixo, sugando e mordendo levemente, enquanto acariciava os testículos, pressionando-os rapidamente, libertou o membro e lambeu a lateral da virilha dele, mergulhou novamente com afinco na tarefa de sugar e massagear, enquanto gemidos indefiníveis podiam ser ouvidos, o desejo dela crescendo imensuravelmente, e quando apertou os testículos e pressionou mais forte a boca contra o pênis, Ron não pôde se controlar.

Ele sentou, puxando a camisola dela sobre a cabeça beijou mais uma vez os seios e sugou avidamente, arredou a calcinha para o lado e tocou o centro nervoso do prazer dela. Sua paciência esgotando.

— Rooooon...

Hermione sentiu a intimidade ferver sob o toque, e sem perceber se empurrou contra os dedos longos e ágeis do marido, ela precisava de mais. Ron tirou os dedos e observou por um instante o olhar selvagem que ela lhe lançou.

— Não ouse parar... — ela o fulminou, tomada pela combustão que vivenciava.

— Eu não vou, só preciso de uma nova técnica aqui. — Ron lançou um olhar quase demoníaco que a fez trepidar de contentamento. — Você está irresistivelmente molhada, você sabe disso?

Pensando que poderia ser azarado naquele momento, tocou com o polegar suavemente o clitóris dela, e ao perceber que ainda era pouco, desceu os lábios carnudos tomando pra si todo o desejo que a inundava, provando o sabor doce e suave que tanto sentiu falta, e simulou um beijo molhado, trabalhando delicadamente com a língua no côncavo da intimidade dela, enquanto o polegar acariciava mais e mais duramente o clitóris. Quando ele percebeu que ela ficava cada vez mais ofegante e também não podendo mais protelar o próprio tesão, afastou as pernas dela e penetrou-a, lentamente.

— Ow... Ca-ralho, Mione...

Invadindo todos os cantos que lhe pertenciam, tomando para si o que de fato era seu por direito, quando já estava por completo dentro dela, a olhou nos olhos.

— Por... fa-vor Rooon... — Envolta numa nuvem de volúpia, ela quase implorava.

Agora o desejo comandava por eles, e ele se empurrou contra ela, trilhando um novo caminho em busca da explosão de sentimentos e sensações, que não tardaria.

Estava mais próximo agora.

Ela se remexia não sabendo por quanto tempo ainda poderia suportar. Agarrada na nuca dele o beijava ensandecidamente, nem sinal do beijo de boas vindas e saudade trocado no jardim horas mais cedo. Este era um beijo de paixão, um beijo de sexo libertador.

Quando ele aprofundou-se mais uma e mais outra vez dentro dela, Hermione sentiu como se houvesse uma explosão de cores e sons por dentro, sentiu o universo girar e saiu completamente do eixo, uma pressão forte ardeu e queimou no fundo de sua feminilidade irradiando tremores ao longo de todo o corpo, causando um orgasmo violento, que a dominou.

Ele sentiu seu membro ser escaldado com o calor que vinha dela, o fogo pressionava seus testículos, então bombeou mais duro, e rapidamente um prazer incandescente o arrancou da realidade atual e o jogou num universo onde só havia eles dois, se sentiu mergulhando num abismo, braços abertos pra o clímax retumbante que agora o dominava em absoluto.

Abriram os olhos durante a explosão de prazer e se encararam pensando no quanto era perfeito estarem juntos, no quanto não poderiam ficar um sem o outro, e não tendo mais pensamentos coerentes eles desabaram exaustos não fisicamente, mas pela potência do orgasmo que os percorreu, deixando-os letárgicos e sonolentos.

— Bem-vindo de volta, Ron...

— Definitivamente, foi a melhor recepção que eu já tive!

— Foi só a primeira.

— Inferno sangrento, você fala sério?

— Francamente Ronald Weasley!

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Se amaram tantas vezes quantas foram possíveis, sem se importar que em poucas horas as crianças estariam de pé exigindo atenção. Pois este momento era só deles. Único e exclusivamente deles.

Mais tarde, entregaram-se ao sono, suados e felizes, eles viveram mais um dia no céu.

**Author's Note:**

> **N/B: (por Tia Carolis)**
> 
> A primeira vez que li essa fic pensei: SURPREENDENTE! Principalmente para alguém que está começando agora e que não tem nenhuma pretensão de virar FW. Uma pena, até por que quem perde é o fandom HP. Mesmo assim, isso não apaga o brilho da história, tão bem escrita, tão bem desenvolvida...
> 
> Foi um prazer imenso ler e betar essa fic, foi maravilhoso ler uma história tão bem feita em uma narração leve e envolvente. Rony sempre tão apaixonado como sempre e Hermione acabou se tornando uma doce mulher e uma maravilhosa mãe.
> 
> Uma das coisas que mais me chamou atenção foi à passagem de cada parágrafo, a emoção de Hermione na espera por Rony e atenção que ela dava a cada filho.
> 
> E a NC. Bem a NC está algo realmente muito bom! Muito apaixonada e sem vulgaridade. Simplesmente amei e posso dizer que foi o ponto alto da fic.
> 
> Espero profundamente que Viviane um dia resolva se tornar FW, por que o fandom HP vai ganhar muito com isso. 
> 
> **N/A**  
>  Logo se vê pela nota da Carol que eu tenho amigas no Fandom!! Rsrs!!
> 
> O meu SUPER agradecimento à Carol, por ter me incentivado incansavelmente, desde o momento em que eu confessei a ideia absurda por e-mail, mesmo sem saber se eu ia fazer algo prestável, ela ficou do meu lado... rs! Me apoiou e pra se mostrar confiante betou a fic pra mim!! MUITO OBRIGADO CAROL, SUA LINDA!!
> 
> E um agradecimento ESPECIALÍSSIMO pra Pipoca, por ter sido tão paciente comigo nos meus 984539485 momentos de crises de desespero e insegurança. Hehe, coitada, realmente sofreu...
> 
> O apoio incondicional da Pipoca foi o que me fez vir até aqui hoje e finalmente postar a fic que esteve pronta em um caderno por 20 dias, se não fosse a força e veemência da Pipoca nem sei se eu mandava a fic pra Carol. PIPOCA EU TE AMO, MUITO OBRIGADO!!
> 
> Agora, Di e Lilly...
> 
> Espero não matá-las de vergonha, aliás, espero que vocês não matem a mim ou às gurias... rs!
> 
> Depois de 5 mil e poucas palavras... Só tenho mais uma coisa pra acrescentar:
> 
> Eu sou fã do trabalho vocês, e mais do que isso, sou fã de vocês.
> 
> Recebam todo o meu amor e apreciação!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,
> 
> Vivi
> 
> *escapei do avada?*


End file.
